


Ellenségből barát, vagy több?

by Lizzie01



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie01/pseuds/Lizzie01
Summary: Blaine megcsalja Kurtöt... megint, aki váratlan helyről kap támogatást. Vagy többet kap, mint egyszerű vigasztaló frázisokat?





	1. Chapter 1

**Ellenségből barát, vagy több?**

Kurt Hummel összetörten ült kedvenc kávézójában. Lélekben teljesen máshol járt, csak nézett maga elé teljes letargiában. Nem sokáig lehetett azonban egyedül, mert kisvártatva berobogtak az ajtón barátai, és köré sereglettek.  
\- Kurt, annyira sajnálom – fogta meg együttérzően a fiú kezét Rachel.  
\- Biztos csak félreértés történt. Blaine szeret téged – vigasztalta Santana.  
\- Szeret? Félreértés? – emelte meg a hangját Kurt, ami rá egyáltalán nem volt jellemző. – Hát, amit láttam, azt nem lehetett félreérteni!  
\- De mi történt? – kérdezte Rachel.  
\- Nem akarok róla beszélni. Most csak egyedül akarok lenni – fordult el barátaitól Kurt. Elutasító viselkedését látva barátai átültek egy közeli asztalhoz, de nem mentek el.

Kurt keservesen sóhajtott egy nagyot. Ekkor valaki letett elé egy poharat, amiből kellemes kávéillat áradt felé. Felnézve meglátta az annyira gyűlölt arcot.  
Bárkit, csak őt ne! – gondolta magában.  
\- Úgy nézel ki, mint akin átment egy úthenger – szólalt meg az előtte álló.  
\- Most nincs kedvem a humorodhoz, Smythe – morgott az orra alatt Kurt, mire a másik csak elmosolyodott.  
\- Azt látom. Mi az? Csak nem ott hagyott a drága barátod? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Sebastian Smythe, miközben gúnyosan elmosolyodott.  
\- Még az is jobb lett volna, mint amit tett – motyogta maga elé halkan a fiú, de Sebastian így is meghallotta.  
\- Nocsak! – ült le elé a Warblers vezetője. Érdeklődve figyelte Kurt arcát egy pillanatig, majd a mosoly lassan lehervadt az arcáról, ahogy nézte a teljes agóniában ülő fiút maga előtt. – Csak nem megcsalt? – kérdezte, de választ nem kapott, ami igencsak furcsa volt, hiszen Kurt sosem hagyta magát, mindig visszaszólt neki. – Szóval igen.  
\- Most mit vársz tőlem?! – nézett rá Kurt Sebastianra.  
\- Én? Hogy ne ülj itt, mint egy rakás szerencsétlenség! Beszéld meg vele!  
\- Ha ez lenne az első eset, talán… ismétlem, talán megtenném.  
\- Ó… Akkor ez már nem először fordult elő? – Sebastian nem tudta titkolni, hogy meglepődött. – De hát… akkor minek mondtál neki igent, mikor megkérte a kezed?  
\- Magam sem tudom... Talán csak… hittem neki, mikor azt mondta, hogy megbánta, és nem fog többet előfordulni – suttogta Kurt, miközben egy könnycsepp kicsordult a szeméből.

Sebastian megsajnálta a fiút. Igaz, hogy nem voltak jóban, szabályosan röpködtek köztük a beszólások, de ez más volt.  
\- És azzal mit érsz el, hogy itt ülsz magadba fordulva és keseregsz a sorsodon? – kérdezte tőle Sebastian.  
\- Mégis mit tehetnék? Nem elég, hogy megcsalt, de még rajta is kaptam őt!  
\- Az, bizony, elég nagy szívás.  
\- Az… De a legrosszabb az egészben az, hogy azzal a kifogással jött, hogy ez nem az, aminek látszik. Mert mégis mit lehet azon érteni, hogy meztelenül fetrengenek az ágyon? – kérdezte gúnyosan Kurt, majd dühösen fújta ki a levegőt.  
Sebastian nem válaszolt, csak csendben ült előtte, és nézte őt. Pár percnyi csend után Smythe szólalt meg először.  
\- Tudod, azzal, hogy elzavarod a barátaidat, nem oldod meg a problémáid – intett fejével a Kurt háta mögött helyet foglaló csapatra. – Beszélgess velük, jobban fogod érezni magad.  
\- Azt nem hiszem – horkantott Kurt. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy találnak valami kifogást, amivel megmagyarázzák majd Blaine viselkedését. Rachel már az elsőnél is engem hibáztatott, mert elhanyagoltam Baline-t.  
\- Ch… Én nem így gondolom, de te tudod – rántotta meg a vállát a Warblers vezetője. – Én most megyek, de még látjuk egymást, vagy nem. – Sebastan felállt, majd, mint akinek még eszébe jutott valami, visszafordult hozzá. – Ja, és még valami! A kávé a tiéd, extra cukor van benne habosított tejjel és egy kis karamellel – mondta, majd búcsút intett, és az ajtó felé indult, amelyen épp ekkor jött be Blaine. 

Majdnem összeütköztek, de szerencsére, Sebatiannak jók voltak a reflexei, így sikeresen elkerülte az ütközést. Egy gúnyos fintort eresztett meg Blaine felé, majd távozott.

Blaine értetlenül tekintett utána, majd a fejét rázva Kurthöz sétált, aki csak döbbente nézte az előtte lévő poharat. Nem kicsit döbbentette le a tény, miszerint Sebastian Smythe tudja róla, hogyan issza a kávéját. Még Blaine sem bírta megjegyezni, erre meg pont az ellensége az, aki…  
\- Beszélnünk kell, Kurt – fogta Blaine meg párja kezét, amivel félbeszakította Kurt gondolatmenetét. – Kérlek!  
Kurt úgy rántotta el tőle a kezét, mintha égetné. Nem bírta elviselni a gondolatot, hogy azzal a kezével, amivel most őt fogdossa, nemrég még mást kényeztetett. Ráadásul úgy, hogy ő, a vőlegénye, várt rá, mert megbeszélték, hogy együtt lesznek aznap, hiszen Kurtöt lefoglalta az egyetem, így kevés idejük jutott csak egymásra.

És még nekem volt lelkiismeret furdalásom, amiért elhanyagolom a tanulmányaim miatt – gondolta keserűen Kurt.

\- Nincs miről. Ígértél nekem valamit, Blaine, és nem tartottad be. – Miközben Kurt beszélt, szemei könnybe lábadtak, de sikerült uralkodnia magán, így nem csordultak ki a könnyei. – Azt mondtad, nem teszed többé, és…  
\- Tudom, kérlek, bocsáss meg! Adj még egy esélyt!  
\- Már kaptál, és nem éltél vele – jelentette ki elutasítóan Kurt. – Bíztam benned! Szerettelek!  
Eközben Rachel és a többiek közelebb jöttek hozzájuk, így ők is hallották Kurt következő mondatát.  
\- Mégis hogy várhatod azt tőlem, hogy nézzem el azt, hogy másodszor is megcsaltál! Vagy ki tudja, hanyadszor?! – kiáltotta Kurt, majd a kávéját megragadva elhagyta a kávézót.

Nem ment messzire, csak sétált a járdán. Most már engedett könnyeinek.  
A közeli parkhoz sétált, majd elfoglalt egy üres padot.  
Könnyei megállíthatatlanul hullottak, nem bírta abbahagyni a sírást. A kávézóban még erősnek mutatta magát a barátai, az exe előtt, de már nem bírta tovább. Fájt neki, hogy a vőlegénye így elbánt vele. Észre sem vette, hogy a Smythe-től kapott kávé papírpoharát szorítja, míg rá nem csöppent egy kávécsepp a kezére.  
Némán nézte a kávézó logójával ellátott papírt, melyen a neve állt filccel felírva, és alatta egy mondat állt.  
„Bátorság kell ahhoz, hogy amikor a legnagyobb fájdalom ér, te felállj, és küzdj tovább.”  
Ui.: Ne picsogj sokat! Nem éri meg.  
Még a könnyei is elapadtak, annyira meglepte az utolsó mondat. Egy kis mosoly játszott a szája szélén a figyelmességtől, na meg persze az odavetett gúnyos mondattól.

Belekortyolt a kávéba, majd hümmögött egy sort. Valóban olyan íze volt, mint ahogy ő szerette, és bár már kihűlt, mégis jólesett inni belőle.  
\- Az a sznob barom még ezt is tudja – rázta meg hitetlenkedve a fejét. Még a rosszkedve is elszállt, annyira lekötötte a gondolat, hogy Sebastian Beképzelt Vagyok Smythe képes volt önzetlenül viselkedni.  
\- Legközelebb meg énekelni fog nekem – jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan Kurt, majd megitta a kihűlt kávét, a poharat pedig a közeli szemetesbe dobta.  
Egészen sötétedésig a parkban maradt, hogy gondolkodhasson. Néha kitört rajta a zokogás, vagy a düh, mire egy-egy arra sétáló furcsa tekintettel mérte végig. 

Mivel a Blaine-nel közös lakásukba be sem akarta tenni a lábát, apjához ment. Burt, ha meg is lepődött fia jelenlétén, nem mutatta.

\- Kurt! – üdvözölte, majd megölelte fiát.  
Kurt csak kapaszkodott apjába. Egyre szorosabban ölelte a férfit, ami aggodalommal töltötte el Burtot.  
\- Történt valami, fiam? – kérdezte, miután kibontakozott az ölelésből, és végignézett fián. Kurt szeme vörös volt a sírástól, ami nem kerülte el Burt figyelmét. – Baj van?  
\- Én… – Kurt hangja elcsuklott, és kitört belőle újra a sírás. Apja döbbenten nézte pár pillanatig a zokogó fiút, majd magához ölelte. – Megcsalt, apa… Megint megcsalt – motyogta el-elcsukló hangon a fiatalabb. – Hogy tehette ezt?! Nem voltam neki elég jó? Mit csináltam rosszul? – kérdezte önmarcangolóan Kurt, mire Burt dühösen ránézett.  
\- Ilyet ne is mondj! Nem tudom, miért tette, amit tett, de nem a te hibád. Ha valami baja volt, miért nem beszélte meg veled.  
\- Most... inkább bemennék a régi szobámba, ha nem nagy gond – kaparta össze kissé megcsappant nyugalmát Kurt. – Nem akarok haza menni.  
\- Menj csak.

Aznap éjjel Kurt nem sokat aludt, ami valószínűleg meg is látszott rajta. A sok sírástól a szeme feldagadt, ki sem bírta nyitni reggel, csak miután egy órán át vizes ruházta.  
Apja, mikor látta, hogy útra készen indult a bejárati ajtó felé, félretette az eddig olvasott újságját.  
\- Hova mész, fiam?  
Kurt nyugalmat erőltetett magára, majd Burt felé fordult.  
\- A parkba. Kicsit kiszellőztetem a fejem.  
\- Nem sokat aludtál, igazam van? – mutatott a napszemüvegre Burt, melyet Kurt viselt, hogy eltakarja még mindig dagadt szemeit.  
\- Igazad – értett egyet sóhajtva Kurt. – Egész éjszaka az járt a fejemben, hol rontottam el, mivel érdemelte ki, hogy ezt tegye velem.  
\- Csak tudd, rám mindig számíthatsz, fiam.  
\- Tudom, apa. Köszönöm.  
\- Erre valók az apák. Na, menj, nem tartalak vissza.  
Kurt megeresztett egy vérszegény mosolyt, majd elhagyta a Hummel-házat.

Egy ideig valóban abban a parkban bóklászott, ahol előző nap is, de mikor meglátta Blaine-t, ahogy felé közeledik, besietett a kávézóba.  
Körülnézve látta, hogy Smythe ott ül az egyik asztalnál, előtte papírokkal, mire gyorsan lehuppant vele szembe. Talán az ellenség közelében nem fog Blaine odamenni hozzá.  
Sebastian letette az eddig kezében fogott tollat, majd kérdőn nézett fel Kurtre.  
\- Tudod, attól, mert tegnap jófej voltam, még nem lettünk haverok – jelentette ki.  
\- Tudom. Csak…  
Ekkor robbant be az ajtón Blaine, mire Sebastian rögtön rájött, miért ült le hozzá Kurt. Hogy ne legyen Blaine-nel kettesben.

 

Blaine tekintetével megkereste Kurtöt, majd döbbenetét leküzdve – amiért Kurt Sebastianhoz ült le – odament az asztalukhoz.  
\- Kurt... legalább harmincszor hívtalak tegnap. Meg kell beszélnünk, ami történt. – Blaine karon ragadta Kurtöt, hogy magával rángassa egy helyre, ahol kettesben beszélhetnek, de legnagyobb meglepetésére Sebastian nem engedte neki.  
\- Anderson, ha nem vetted volna észre, nem akar veled társalogni – közölte gúnyosan Sebastian, miközben lefejtette a kezét Kurt alkarjáról. – Nem ér rá.  
\- Ebbe ne szólj bele, Smythe! – förmedt a másikra Blaine.  
\- Nem? Pedig a drága exed – mondta az ex szót kihangsúlyozva –, nem így gondolja. Ha nem vetted észre eddig, most közölném, hogy mi itt épp beszélgettünk kettesben, mikor te iderobogtál.  
\- Ezt most higgyem is el? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel Blaine. – Ti utáljátok egymást.  
\- Változnak a dolgok – mondta a Warblers vezetője. – Tegnap még egy pár voltatok, ma meg már nem. Ez van, fogadd el! – jelentette ki Sebastian.  
Tekintete olyan lenézően söpört végig Blaine-nen, hogy a fiú hátán a hideg futkosott tőle. Nem sokáig maradt ott. Pár pillanatig csak állt ott az asztalnál és nézett Sebastianra, majd tekintette Kurt elutasító arcára röppent. Egy csalódott sóhajt követően újra négyszemközt hagyta őket, mire Kurtből egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj szakadt ki.

\- Köszönöm.  
\- Ne köszönd – legyintett Sebastian, majd újra a papírjai felé fordult, miközben kortyolt egyet a kávéjából.  
Kurt kicsit előrébb hajolt, hogy lássa, mit csinál. A papírok kották voltak, melyeket Sebastian épp átnézett, és megjegyzéseket írt az egyes részekhez. A fiú csak csendben figyelte, ahogy a másik rendezi a kottákat, de nem sokáig bírta szó nélkül, előtört belőle az énekes.  
\- Az ott melyik dal? – mutatott a befejezett kotta felé. Már nyúlt volna érte, de Sebastian elkapta előle.  
\- Nem mindegy?  
\- Jól van, na! – fonta keresztbe a karját durcásan Kurt.  
Sebastian egy lemondó sóhajt követően odanyújtotta neki a papírt, amit Kurt rögtön el is vett.  
\- Ó, ez a One Direction dala, ugye?  
\- Igen.  
\- Hány szóló lesz benne?  
\- Három.  
\- Értem. Ahogy látom, elég magas hangok vannak benne.  
\- Tudom.  
Kurt egy ideig még nézte az itt-ott javított kottát, majd visszaadta.  
\- Ezzel léptek fel a versenyen?  
\- Nem. Ez egy gyakorló dal. Segít fejleszteni az éneklést tánc közben. Mivel alapjában véve pörgős szám, mozogni kell közben. Mozgásnál az énekhang remeghet, így gyakorolni kell, hogy erősödjön a hangszál. Erre jó ez a dal.  
\- Ez egy nagyon jó ötlet. Gondolom, amikor már megy hibátlanul, remegő hang nélkül, akkor jöhet a valódi feladat.  
\- Pontosan.

Miután Sebastian végzett a papírokkal, és a kávéját is megitta, menni készült.  
\- Érdekfeszítő volt a társaságod, Hummel, de most megyek. További szép napot! – intett a kezével felé Smythe, majd hátat fordított neki.  
Kurt egy pillanatig nézte a magabiztosan lépkedő fiút, majd utána kiáltott.  
\- Várj! – Ez meg fogom még bánni, gondolta közben.  
Sebastian visszafordult felé, szemei érdeklődve csillantak meg.  
\- Igen?  
\- Nem innál meg velem valamit? – kérdezte Kurt.  
Sebastian frusztráltan sóhajtott, és a szemét forgatva mormogott az orra alatt.  
\- Nézd, lehet, hogy kivételesen nem gúnyolódtam, de az még nem jelent semmit.  
\- Nem erről van szó! – vágott közbe Kurt idegesen. – Csak… szükségem van valakire, aki… aki nem rejti véka alá a véleményét. Tudom, hogy ott vannak a barátaim, de nem kell a sajnálatuk. Én…  
\- Na, jó. Ismered azt a bárt a Dayton Akadémiához közel? – Mikor Kurt bólintott folytatta. – Ott találkozzunk nyolckor. Csak közlöm, hogy nem vagyok az a váll, amin kisírhatod magad.  
\- Rendben. Ott leszek.

Kurt amilyen magabiztosan kijelentette, hogy elmegy, olyan hamar meg is gondolta magát.  
Visszamondani az ajánlatot - persze - nem merte, így végül mégis csak ott kötött ki a bár előtt. Belépve kellemes csalódás érte. Ő ugyanis a helyet úgy képzelte el, mint egy diszkót hangos zenével és kiabáló fiatalokkal. Ám a PeacePalace, vagy ahogy az emberek hívták, Double P, más volt. Sok fiatal bulizott ott, de a zene stílusos volt, nem a megszokott tuctuc, ahogy Kurt nevezte a felturbózott, már-már fejfájást okozó dörömbölést.

Mikor Sebastian meglátta a bizonytalanul ácsorgó Kurtöt, odasétált hozzá, majd maga után húzta az egyik hátsó asztalhoz.  
Kurt magába roskadva ült az asztaluknál, míg Sebastian meg nem unta.  
\- Ilyen mélabús fejjel sosem fogsz magadnak senkit – jegyezte meg.  
\- Nem is akarok – válaszolt dacosan Kurt.  
\- Gyere, táncoljunk! – rángatta maga után a bulizók közé a Warblers vezetője.

Mikor találtak maguknak egy kis teret, Sebastian hirtelen magához rántotta Kurtöt, majd táncolni kezdtek. Eleinte Kurt csak ímmel-ámmal ropta a zene ritmusára, majd ahogy egyre közelebb érezte magához Sebastian, legnagyobb meglepetésére, feloldódott ő is. Észrevétlenül egyre közelebb került az arcuk egymáshoz, míg Sebastian meg nem csókolta Kurtöt.  
A zene háttérbe szorult, és Kurtöt már csak a másik fiú szenvedélyes ajkai foglalkoztatták. Elfelejtett mindent, ami bántotta, csak az itt és most számított.

Egy idő után Kurt szemeiből kicsordult az első könnycsepp, hiába akart felejteni, nem ment ilyen hirtelen. Zavartan húzódott el Sebastiantól.  
\- Bocs. Ez… – kezdett el mentegetőzni, de a másik leintette.  
\- Még korai. Viszont, attól még táncolhatunk – mosolyodott el őszintén, biztatóan Sebastian, mire Kurt szíve hevesebben dobbant meg. Fejét a fiú vállára hajtotta, és tovább ringatóztak a lágyabb ritmusra.


	2. Kiegészítő novella :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos, itt egy kis kiegészítés a történethez, hogy megtudhassuk, lesz-e Sebastian és Kurt között a barátságnál kicsit több. :)  
> Jó olvasást! :)

**Ellenségből barát, vagy több?**

**Kiegészítő novella**

 

Több mint egy hónap telt el azóta, hogy Kurt elköltözött a Blaine-nel közös lakásukból, és újra az apjánál lakott. Kissé furcsa volt újra abban a szobában lenni és aludni, ahol felnőtt, de otthonos és megnyugtató volt. Blaine még mindig írogatott neki naponta többször is, amire ő persze nem felelt, a másik mégsem adta fel.

– Ez már túlzás – olvasta el az újabb sms-t, majd rögtön ki is törölte. Még mindig fájt neki a dolog, hiszen szerette Blaine-t, hozzá akart menni, együtt éltek. Ez nem valami kis viszony volt, amin hamar túl van az ember fia. 

Telefonja újabb csörgésére már kapásból nem akart figyelni, de a csengőhang más volt. Ez csak egy személyt jelentett. Sebastian Smythe-t.  
– Szia! – köszönt a Warblers vezetőjének.

– Hali. Tudtommal már itt kellene lenned a kávézóban, és nem otthon lődörögni – mondta Sebastian kötekedve. 

Sebastian, hogy elvonja Kurt figyelmét a megcsalásról, sokszor beszélgetett vele a kávézóban vagy a PeacePalace-ban, hogy kimozduljon otthonról. Habár mindig dohogott, ha Kurt rázúdította a panaszait, sosem mondta le ezeket a találkozókat. Egy idő után már természetes volt nekik, hogy összefutnak pár órára.

– Oh, basszus! Elfelejtetettem! – kapott észbe Kurt. – Megyek...

– Nem kell – vágott közbe Sebastian. – Úgyis indulni készültem már a Warblers gyűlésére.

– De... Ne haragudj!

– Nem fontos. Gondolom, már megint Blaine miatt felejtetted el. Várj! Ne is mondj semmit! – vágott közbe, mikor meghallotta telefonon keresztül is, hogy Hummel épp levegőt vesz, hogy hozzákezdjen a mondanivalójához. – Biztos megint sms-ekkel zargat… Már ideje lenne, hogy túltedd magad azon a hülyén.

Kurt nem válaszolt, csak nagyot sóhajtott. Smythe kéretlen őszintesége néha rosszul esett neki – főleg ha Rachel „Béküljetek ki, hisz’ szereted!” monológja után kapja meg –, de szüksége volt rá, hogy felnyissa a szemét. A fiú volt az egyetlen, aki nem babusgatta, nem járt lábujjhegyen mellette, hanem megmondta az igazságot, vagy legalábbis azt, amit annak gondolt.

– Talán itt lenne az ideje, hogy megbeszéljétek a dolgot – hallotta meg Sebastian hangját Kurt. – Nem kerülgetheted mindig Blaine-t, azzal nem oldasz még semmit.

– Nem vagyok kíváncsi a mentegetőzésére – ellenkezett rögtön Hummel. Rosszul volt már az emlékétől is, ha Blaine és a szeretője eszébe jutott, ahogy ott fetrengtek az ágyukban. Kurt és Blaine ágyában!

– Miért? Az jobb, amit most csinálsz? Kerülöd, hozzá sem szólsz, ha meglátod, szinte elszaladsz – gúnyolódott Sebastian. – Ez aztán a megoldás!

– Jól van, megpróbálok beszélni vele – adta meg magát Kurt. – De nem ígérem, hogy nem fogom felpofozni.

– Oh, azt szívesen végigasszisztálnám – nevetett bele a telefonba Sebastian.

 

Kurt állta a szavát, így amikor legközelebb Blaine hívta, nem nyomta ki, hanem felvette. Volt vőlegénye rögtön el kezdte mondani, mennyire hiányzik neki, és hogy nagyon sajnálja, hogy megbántotta, ám erre Kurt nem volt kíváncsi. Ha őszinte akart lenni, Blaine számára már csak a múlt volt.   
A PeacePalace-ban történt csók óta Kurt már kezdett vonzalmat érezni Sebastian Smythe iránt, ami ijesztőbb volt még az exével való találkozásnál is, hiszen ő és Smythe mindig is utálták egymást. Na jó, már nem így állt a helyzet, de még akkor is furcsa volt kettesben lenni a Warblers vezetőjével.

 

Délutánra beszélték meg Blaine-nel a találkozót. Kurt ideges volt, amit Burt észre is vett fián. Dühös volt Andersonra, amiért megbántotta a fiát, és legszívesebben a kezei közé kapta volna Blaine-t, de nem tette, mert tudta, hogy ezt Kurt sem szeretné.

– Kurt – mosolygott rá Blaine a felbukkanó Kurtre, de a fiú nem volt képes viszonozni azt. 

– Blaine.

Mikor Anderson oda akart lépni hozzá, hogy magához ölelje, a másik elhúzódott az érintése elől.   
– Nem ezért vagyok itt. – Kurt odasétált a padhoz, amelyen az imént exe ült, és helyet foglalt. – Csak szeretném tisztázni a szakításunkat.

– De...

– Kérlek, hagyd, hogy végigmondjam! – nézett Blaine szemébe Kurt. – Sokat gondolkodtam a kapcsolatunkon. Tudom, hogy keveset tudtunk együtt lenni, és hogy talán elhanyagoltalak, de valóban ezt érdemeltem, Blaine? Miért nem jöttél oda hozzám, és mondtad el, ha valami bántott? Ha egyedül érezted magad?

– Én... Nem tudom, miért tettem. Csak... Magányos voltam, és Tim olyan kedves volt...

– Ezt nem akarom hallani! – csattant fel Kurt. – Nem érdekel, milyen volt vele lenni, csak az érdekel, hogy valóban annyit jelentettem neked, hogy kétszer is megcsaljál? Már csak az hiányzott volna, ha ugyanazzal a fiúval feküdj le másodszor is!

– Fogalmam sincs, mit kellene erre válaszolnom – rázta meg a fejét Blaine elfordítva a tekintetét a dühös exéről. – Mindig azt éreztem, hogy nem vagyok neked fontos, hogy minden előbbre való, mint én. Az iskola, az éneklés... minden.

– Ez nem igaz, Blaine! Te voltál a legfontosabb számomra. – Kurt valóban így is érezte akkor. Ma már nem így volt.

– Akkor miért nem találkoztunk többet, mint heti két alkalom? Vagy a szünetek? – kiabált Anderson, mire a másik is dühbe gurult.

– Azért mert te nem jöttél el hozzám! – emelte meg a hangját Kurt, mire Blaine elhallgatott. – Én nem tudtam volna annyit utazni olyan sűrűn, ahogy azt szeretted volna, de te attól még megtehetted volna! Felajánlottam, de nem akartad.

– Akkor most az egész az én hibám?! – háborgott Anderson.

– Nem ezt mondtam, de könnyebb rám fogni, amiért magányos voltál. És az nem számít, én mit éreztem egyedül New Yorkban? – kérdezte Kurt, mire Blaine elhallgatott. Hummel tekintetéből kiolvasható volt a magány, amit érzett az egyetemen a vőlegénye nélkül, az eredménytelen kérések a másik felé, hogy egyszer ő utazzon oda hozzá, és ne neki kelljen órákat levezetni fáradtan egy-egy szeminárium után. – Mindegy is – vett egy nagy levegőt a fiú. – A veszekedéssel már semmit sem tudunk megoldani. Azért fogadtam a hívásod, hogy megmondjam, ne keress többé, ne írogass, ne hívogass, mert nem foglak visszafogadni. Nem úgy értem, hogy soha nem fogok veled szóba állni, de már nem leszünk többé egy pár. Menj vissza Timhez, vagy kihez! – Kurt felállt a padról, majd egy utolsó intés után faképnél hagyta a ledöbbent Blaine-t.

 

Sebastian meg sem rezzent, mikor Kurt lehuppant vele szembe. Már megszokta, hogy egy kávét sem tud meginni egyedül, mert a fiú szinte mindig akkor bukkan fel, mikor épp csendre vágyik. El kellett ismernie azonban, hogy Kurt társasága élvezetes volt számára. A gúnyos beszólásaira olyan okos riposztokkal válaszolt a fiú, hogy élmény volt vele beszélgetni.

– Nos, jöttél kisírni magad a vállamon? – jegyezte meg flegmán Smythe, mire Kurt csak a szemét forgatta.

– Nem.

– Nem? Ez meglepő – vonta fel szemöldökét Sebastian. – Pedig már éppen fel akartam készülni rá.

Kurt csak horkantott egyet, már megszokta ezeket a kis oda-odaszólogatásokat a másik részéről. Sőt, kezdte élvezni őket. Sokkal jobb volt, mint a többiek bűnbánó vagy sajnáló mondatait hallgatni, esetleg a kéretlen jótanácsokat ignorálni.

– Akkor minek köszönhetem felemelő társaságod? – fintorgott Sebastian.

– Mondjuk azért, mert már hiányoztak a kedves szavaid? – vágott vissza Kurt, mire Smythe elnevette magát. – Valójában csak beszélgetni akartam valakivel, aki nem csak pátyolgat, és Blaine-ről kérdezget, hanem...

– Hanem?

– Hagyjuk – legyintett Kurt visszakozva.

Sebastian összehúzott szemöldökkel és gyanakvó tekintettel méregette egy ideig, keresve rajta a jeleket, amelyekből rájöhetne, mi baja van a másiknak. Végül csak sóhajtott, majd kortyolt egyet a kávéjából.  
– És miről akarsz társalogni velem? – kérdezte flegmán, pedig nagyon is érdekelte, mi van Kurttel, és mi is történt közte és Blaine között azon a bizonyos találkozón.

– Nem tudom.

– Nahát! – füttyentett egyet Smythe. – Ahhoz képest, hogy mennyit tudsz szájalni, most nem tudod, mit mondj?

– Seggfej – morogta Kurt.

– Mivel nem akarsz az exeddel való találkozásról diskurálni, így nem igazán értem, mit is akarsz pontosan – könyökölt az asztalra érdeklődő tekintettel a Warblers vezetője, az előbbi sértést már meg sem hallotta, annyiszor vágta már hozzá Hummel.

– Nem arról van szó, hogy ne akarnék róla beszélni, mert jólesne, csak nem szeretném a a Glee-klubosok szabadkozásait meg vigasztalásait végighallgatni.

– Akkor mit szeretnél?  
– Valakit, aki nem köntörfalaz, hanem elmondja a véleményét, bármennyire fájjon is.

– Oh, ha ez minden kívánságod, szívesen megteszem – dörzsölte össze a tenyerét Sebastian, mire Kurt már kezdte bánni, hogy elszólta magát. – Először is már hamarabb meg kellett volna ejtened vele ezt a bájcsevejt, és nem az önsajnálatban dagonyázni és sírni, továbbá a barátaid csak támogatni akarnak a szerintük kedves gesztusaikkal, még ha félre is sikerül nekik – forgatta meg a szemeit a fiú. – Másodszor pedig, ha Blaine-ről fogunk dumálni, akkor szükségem lesz némi alkoholra.

– Alkoholra? – kérdezett vissza Hummel meglepődve, de belül már tudta, mi lesz a válasz.

– Igen. Másképp nem tudnám elviselni a rinyálásod, így amondó vagyok, hogy ezt a diskurzust majd este a PeacePalace-ban fogjuk megejteni.

– Én nem rinyálok!

– Majd meglátjuk…

 

– Térjünk a lényegre! – vágott közbe Sebastian, mikor már a szokásos helyükön ültek – ahol már számtalanszor végighallgatta Kurt panaszáradatát –, és Kurt azzal kezdte a beszámolóját, hogy beleegyezett Blaine ötletébe, és összefutottak a parkban. – Kibékültetek? – kérdezte unottan, majd kortyolt egyet az italából.

– Nem. Nem tudnék szemet hunyni az árulása felett még egyszer. Mellesleg már nem igazán tudom, hogyan érzek iránta, de az biztos, hogy nem vagyok már szerelmes belé.

– Nocsak! Ez aztán az új fejlemény! – vigyorodott el Sebastian. – És minek köszönhető, hogy kiszerettél belőle? Ha jól emlékszem, mindig a búskomor képedet bámulhattam a kávézóban még tegnap is.

– Az már nem a szerelem miatt volt. Sokkal inkább fájt, hogy ezt tette, meg lehetett volna másképp is oldani a helyzetet. Mondjuk megbeszélhettük volna, hogy magányosnak érzi magát, vagy szakíthattunk volna, és most egyikünk sem járt volna így.

– Lehetséges, de már késő ezen gondolkodni – legyintett Smythe. – Ezek szerint már végleg eldöntöttétek, hogy külön váltok. – Sebastian kijelentette a dolgot, ám tekintete kérdő volt.

– Igen.   
– És ki a másik, aki miatt már nem szereted? – kérdezte nemtörődöm hangon Sebastian, de nagyon is kíváncsi volt az illetőre. Furcsa érzés lett úrrá rajta. Talán féltékeny volt, de ez lehetetlen. Ő nem alacsonyodna le ennyire. Biztos csak a büszkesége miatt van.

– Találd ki! – nevetett Kurt, majd felállt, és incselkedő tekintetettel pillantva vissza a fiúra a táncolók közé sietett. A nyomott hangulatát mintha elfújták volna. 

Kurt mindig felszabadultan tudott viselkedni Sebastian közelében. A fiú hozzáállása a dolgokhoz, a flegma, de aggódó szavai jólestek neki, nyoma sem volt bennük a megjátszott empátiának, mint a barátai – remélte, hogy Sebastian több lesz ennél – együttérzőnek szánt frázisaiban.

Sebastian csak a fejét ingatta a kötekedő megjegyzésre, majd a fiú után ment.  
Kurtöt ekkor már magával rántotta a zene, behunyt szemmel táncolt, majd egy kis sóhaj hagyta el ajkait, mikor Sebastian hátulról hozzá simult, és a derekára tette kezeit.  
Együtt mozogtak, végig egymáshoz közel, érezve, ahogy testük tökéletes összhangban ringatózik. A Warblers vezetője arcát Kurtéhez simította, mire Hummel hátranyúlva beletúrt Sebastian hajába. Pár pillanat múlva Kurt szembefordult Sebastiannal, majd karjait a másik nyaka köré fonva táncolt tovább, fejét a partnere vállára hajtva. Szíve őrülten verdesett, félő volt, hogy még a hangos zene ellenére is meghallhatja valaki.  
Nem telt bele sok idő, mikor már mindketten érezték, ahogy testük reagál a másikéra, és fellobban bennük a vágy.   
Sebastian és Kurt egymás tekintetét fürkészték, hátha abból rájönnek, hogyan tovább. Bár vágytak a másikra, mégis kellett valamiféle jel, ami megerősíti ezt a vonzalmat. 

Kurt nem bírta sokáig Smythe lelkébe látó pillantását tovább, így még közelebb húzódott a fiúhoz, és ajkait a szájára tapasztotta. A fiú ajkai puhák és finomak voltak. Nyelvével lágyan végignyalt rajta, mire Sebastian felmorrant.  
Sebastiannak nem kellett ennél több biztatás, rögtön viszonozta a csókot, egyúttal át is véve az irányítást Kurttől, aki megadva magát a fiúnak, belesimult a karjaiba. Mohón fedezték fel a másik száját, végigtapogattak minden zugot, élvezve mindent, amit találtak.

Hosszú percekig álltak csókolózva a táncolók között, míg Sebastian meg nem szakította a csókot, hogy rákérdezzen arra, ami a leginkább érdekelte.  
– Remélem, most már nem érzed túl korainak a dolgot, mert még egyszer nem fogom győzni kivárni, amíg túllépsz a szívfájdalmaidon – mormolta Kurt ajkaira, utalva az első csókjukra, amit pontosan ugyanitt váltottak már több mint egy hónapja. 

Kurt elmosolyodott.  
– Nem, már nem korai. Sőt! Már nagyon is régen várt volt ez a csók – felelte, majd újabb csókot váltottak.

– Ajánlom is – jelent meg egy őszinte mosoly Sebastian arcán, ami megdobogtatta Kurt szívét.

Még úgy két órát táncoltak, csókolóztak összesimulva, majd Kurt Sebastiannál töltötte az éjszakát. Igaz, hogy egymás kielégülésig simogatásánál nem mentek tovább, mégis tökéletesnek érezték az estét. Nem volt rá szükségük, hogy lefeküdjenek egymással, így is tudták, hogy ez az este nem csak egyszeri alkalom volt, hogy valami elkezdődött.  
Már nem árnyékolta be semmi bimbózó kapcsolatukat, most, hogy minden probléma megoldódni látszott. Az, hogy Kurt barátai mit fognak szólni, az Sebastiant egy kicsit sem érdekelte, egy-két jól elejtett megjegyzés ezt is el fogja simítani. Elvégre Sebastian Smythe sosem lesz szent.

 

Burt Hummel mosolyogva olvasta el fia üzenetét, miszerint Sebastiannál alszik. Nem várta el, hogy Kurt tájékoztassa, ha nem tölti otthon az éjszakát, de jólesett neki a gesztus.   
Már éppen itt volt az ideje, hogy Kurt nyisson Smythe felé, elvégre épp elég ideig váratta már meg a fiút. Igen, Burt már észrevette Sebastianon, mennyire odáig van az ő egyetlen fiáért. Smythe bár kissé egoista volt, de szimpatikus fiúnak tűnt a maga módján. Talán végre talált magának egy tökéletes párt a fia, aki úgy fogadja majd el Kurtöt, ahogy van.

 

**Megjegyzés:**  
Íme a várt folytatás! Remélem tetszett a történet, és örömmel várom a kritikáitokat. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Remélem, tetszett a történet annak, aki elolvasta. :) Kritikákat szívesen fogadok. :)


End file.
